ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-11
Ghostbusters 2-11 is the eleventh issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot Every December in Rhinebeck, New York, a celebration is held in honor of Sinterklaas. One of the inspirations for the legend of Santa Claus, Sinterklaas brings presents for good little children, and punishes the bad. But this year, the Sinterklaas seen in Rhinebeck isn't a man in a costume... it's a sinister spirit set on haunting the children of the town! It's the Ghostbusters to the Holiday rescue as Happy Horror Days continues!December 2013 Solicitations via ComicList 9/13/13 Cast Sinterklaas Tommy Zwarte Pieten Sheriff Frank Kelly Wally Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Odin Sleipnir Sinterklaas Krampus Brownstone Boy Ray Stantz Kylie Griffin Sinterklaas Ghost Janine Melnitz Winston Zeddemore The Old Days Eduardo Rivera Tiamat Ray Stantz Kylie Griffin Equipment Sinterklaas Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Sinterklaas' Boat Spates Catalog Moreci Bestiary Spectral Almanac Tobin's Spirit Guide Trap Items Sinterklaas Stay Puft Figure The Twinkie Archangel's Gallbladder Chomp Bar Summoner Bell Environmental Sinterklaas Red Lightning Locations Sinterklaas Rhinebeck Pequod's Ray's Occult Books Rockefeller Plaza Firehouse The Old Days Ray's Occult Books Temple of Tiamat Development On August 21, 2013, Erik Burnham confirmed Issue #11 involves Sinterklaas.Positively Nerdy #91 42:51-43:02 On October 21, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of Peter Venkman suited up in winter attire.Dan Schoening instagram 10/21/13 On October 23, 2013, a portion of the variant cover done by Erik Burnham was posted.Ghostbusters IDW Tumblr "A Sneak Peek at Erik Burnham's Cover" 10/23/13 On November 5, 2013, in an interview conducted October 22, it was revealed the back up will be six pages, drawn by Felipe Torrent, involves Ray's Occult Books, and does tie into the 8 part arc starting in Issue #13. At the time of the interview, Dan Schoening was working on art but hadn't read all of the script yet and Erik Burnham just rewrote a page. It was hinted Eduardo Rivera might appear in this issue.CTS Radio Tweet 10/23/13Cross The Streams Episode 36, 3:44-4:01, 10:04-10:20, 10:29-10:33, 10:44-10:47, 10:54-11:18 On November 21, 2013, a series of panels from the back up story confirmed Eduardo's appearance and encounter with Tiamat.Interview with Erik Burnham Comic Vine 11/21/13 On November 22, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of an entity that appears to be Sinterklaas' helper, Krampus.Dan Schoening instagram 11/22/13 On December 5, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a colored teaser of Krampus.Dan Schoening instagram 12/5/13 On December 17, 2014, a cover, credits and 7 page preview was posted.Issue #11 Preview via Comic Book Resources On January 18, 2014, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 3 and 15.Luis Delgado deviantArt GB-11-page-3 1/18/14GB-11-page-15 1/18/14 On February 13, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Sinterklaas.Dan Schoening instagram 2/13/14 On February 26, 2014, Erik Burnham elaborated the Sinterklaas ghost was evolving into a bogeyman-type of spirit, and the goblins were only manifestations.Erik Burnham AMA Redditt 2/26/14 On December 5, 2015, Dan Schoening posted his regular cover from draft to final version.Dapperpomade Tweet 12/5/2015 Trivia *The Diamond order code is OCT130376. *Cover A **Krampus appears on the cover but only has a shadowy cameo in story itself. **The Proton Pistol appears on the cover but not in the story itself. *Page 1 **The first panel depicts the intersection of Mill Street and East Market Street in Rhinebeck. **On the far right in the first panel is a Pequod's. **Tommy is visually based on Tommy from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Buster the Ghost" **Tommy has a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll, a recurring item of Slimer's on The Real Ghostbusters. **The yellow pennant refers to Camp Waconda, mentioned by Ray at the end of the first movie. *Page 2 **Wally is visually based on Tommy's Father from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Buster the Ghost" **The interior of the Rhinebeck Village Police Department is visually inspired by the interior set of the Kingston Falls Police Department from the movie "Gremlins" **Sheriff Frank is based on the character Frank Kelly from "Gremlins," portrayed by Scott Brady. The sheriff's name tag even reads Frank Kelly. **On the desk by Wally is a copy of "A Christmas Humbug" from The Real Ghostbusters' episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" **The box behind Wally is Gizmo's from the movie "Gremlins" *Page 3 **Wally's house, where Sinterklaas and his Black Peters first manifest, is located on Chestnut Street, in Rhinebeck's historic district. **Peter's line about deja vu is a nod to the movie "Groundhog Day," starring Bill Murray. *Page 4 **Odin, his eight legged horse Sleipnir and his host of crows Huginn and Muninn appear **Also appearing is the steamboat used by Sinterklaas **The design of Sinterklaas' boat is directly influenced by the Pakjesboot (Packet Boat) which arrives in Rotterdam annually as part of the city's Christmas festivities. Packet Boat 13 is used for the design, not the main boat used - Packet Boat 12. Packet 13 was used in 1993. **In the boy's shoe is a Transmorgrifier, one of the Wishes Made Manifest from The Real Ghostbusters' episode "Kitty-Cornered" **Also in the boy's shoe is a Chomp Bar, a play on Crunch. **There is a Twinkie by the shoe **Krampus' target is the Brownstone Boy from the birthday party in Ghostbusters II *Page 5 **Melanie refers to the finale of Issue #10 when Jasmine was almost taken **Melanie alludes to the Rookie in Chicago and the appearance of the Bogeyman at Nevermore Elementary School in Visitation Part 2 of Issue #8. **Ray is wearing the civies he wore in Ray's Occult in Ghostbusters II **In front of Ray is the Archangel's Gallbladder from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions **To the left of Ray is a pink canister marked Love Potion, in reference to Peter's request when he enters Ray's Occult in Ghostbusters II. **There are several business cards behind Ray ***One for Ray's Occult which lists the phone number as 212-405-BOOK ***One for Ghostbusters ****This is the business card from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" ***One from Louis Tully ****A 15 easter egg is on Tully's card ***One for the Aura Video-Analyzer equipment card from the Ghostbusters RPG ***Elwood Blues' Illinois Driver's License from the movie "Blues Brothers" *Page 6 **To the left of Ray, above the phone, is the Topps Ghostbusters II Trading Cards Buyback Card #44 and a Slimer scratchcard. **Among the books Ray asks for are Tobin's Spirit Guide and Spates Catalog, first mentioned in the first movie by Egon and Ray. **To the far left is the painting that depicted the Ghostbusters and Oscar at the end of Ghostbusters II **In front of the painting, is the Bird of Kildarby from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Bird of Kildarby" **The Grundel from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Grundel" is depicted on a page of Tobin's Spirit Guide. ***A Grundel previously appeared in Volume 1 Issue #8 in "The Man Who Sought Death" back up story ***Considering the Grundel's M.O., he was a perfect candidate in Ray and Kylie's research. **On Tobin's, there are two Post-It notes with what appears to be list of possible bogeyman-like culprits such as Bogge, Boeman, Sack Man, La Llorona, El Cuco, The Groke, and Stingy Jack ***Crossed out on the list is Stingy Jack, who trapped himself in Issue #9. **On Tobin's, there is a red Post-It note that appears to reference Dan Aykroyd's encounter with Isaac Asimov during filming outside Central Park West which caused major traffic. **The October 1st, 1983 date on the red Post-It note refers to when filming for the first movie began. **Another page shows Luko from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Infernal Machine" as he is depicted as an angel in "Principia Mathematica" **On the Luko picture is a blue Post-It that refers to the Tunguska Blast of 1909 **Another page shows Sphinx as seen in a page of the Bestiary in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Sphinx" **The Bestiary is referred to by Ray as the Moreci Bestiary. **Another page shows Kahlil as seen in a page of Pagan Rituals & Ceremonies in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Casting the Runes" **In the middle of the books, a mug rests on a copy of an issue of Oh La La magazine from "Back to the Future" Part II. **Kylie asks about the first encounter with Gozer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in the first movie then alludes to the events of Ghostbusters II, which took place five years later. **The third yellow Post-It Note, on the upper left of Gallon's Spectral Almanac, references 550 Central Park West **The fourth yellow Post-It Note, on the middle left of Gallon's Spectral Almanac, references the Gozerian Codex from Ghostbusters: The Video Game and Room 2206, formerly Dana Barrett's apartment unit at 55 Central Park West. **The fifth yellow Post-It Note , on the right of Gallon's Spectral Almanac, references again the October-November time frame of the first movie and Room 2202, formerly Louis Tully's apartment unit at 55 Central Park West. **The sixth yellow Post-It Note, to the right of the Luko art, references the Manhattan City Bank and the 19% interest rate from the first movie. **The second red Post-It Note, to the right of the Kahlil art, references Vigo and his birth year of 1505 to year of death in 1610. **The 'Gallon's' in Gallon's Spectral Almanac refers to Mikhael Gallon from "The Man Who Sought Death" in Volume 1 Issue #8 **The cover of the Spectral Almanac has the Little Hopper Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters. **The Spectral Almanac is a nod to the Gray Sports Almanac from "Back to the Future Part II" *Page 8 **On the Rhinebeck Reporter newspaper to the side of the stairs is the headline "IBC Kills Old Woman" taken from the Daily News from the movie "Scrooged" starring Bill Murray. **Above the newspaper is a child's drawing also from the movie "Scrooged" **Near the front door is an ICB bath towel also from the movie "Scrooged" **The dragon painting is from Tommy's bedroom in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Buster The Ghost" *Page 11 **The girls' parents appear to be visually based on Cousin Eddie and Catherine from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. **The father is holding a Moose Mug from from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. **The interior of the house is loosely based on Clark Griswold's from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. *Page 14 **Peter hands the girl a Chomp bar, a play on Crunch, first seen in "Visitation" in Issue #8. *Page 15 **The Rockefeller Centre location in the first panel is where Winston proposed to Tiyah Clarke the previous December, in Volume 1 Issue #16. **The Power Guy arcade appears once again. **The third arcade Ghost Captors is from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) during the "Going Up" section of Panic in Times Square Level. **Janine, Peter, Egon, and Ray are wearing outfits they wore in Ghostbusters II. **On the shelf by the board is Peter's wig from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" **On the board is: ***On the top left are two photos of the interior of the Containment Unit from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" ***On the top left is the Photon Tempest Games logo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) during the "Going Up" section of Panic in Times Square Level. ***In the middle is a square Zener card, used by Peter at the start of the first movie ***In the middle is a photo collage from various The Real Ghostbusters toys from the Kenner line, including the Firehouse. ***The RI cover from the Past, Present, and Future one-shot set during Christmas. ***On the bottom left is a photo of Ebenezer Scrooge from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" ***On the bottom left is a photo of the Ghost Kid from Volume 1, Issue #16 ***On the bottom left, by Peter, there is a newspaper clipping that reads "Ghostbusters at Can-View 4 Drive-In." It was a newspaper ad for a drive in theater showing of the first movie in 1984. **On the table is the viewfinder used on Scrooge, punch glasses, Ghost of Christmas Present wreath headpiece, and Winston's red fake beard from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" *Page 16 **Kylie refers to Gozer, Vigo, ghost in last month in Issue #10, and Rookie's reports from Chicago. **In the kitchen area, on the counter is a Ghost in a Can drink **Next to the drink is the Summoner's Bell from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. It is placed on the counter where it is in the game after it is collected, as well. **Next to the bell is the punch bowl from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" **Near the entrance to the sleeping quarters are the Days without incident and Employee of the Month signs from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. ***Like in Issue #9, the # of days without incident are 15 - also marking another 15 easter egg. **The Employee of the Month board is as is from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions: **January ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters ***Chapter Four ***Around the 13:36 mark ****When Dean Yeager explains their grant was terminated **February ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters ***Chapter Seven ***Around the 18:49 mark ****In the first commercial that Dana sees on her TV **March ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters ***Chapter 26 ***Around the 1:27:30 mark ****When the Ghostbusters prepare to shoot Gozer **April ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters ***Chapter 12 ***Around the 33:42 mark ****When Peter and Ray talk over their radios about Slimer **May ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters ***Chapter 3 ***Around the 10:17 mark ****When Peter asks 'So what do we do?' **June ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters ***Ray Parker Jr.'s "Ghostbusters" music video ***Around the 3:49 mark ****When they are dancing towards the screen in Times Square **July ***Employee of the Month: Winston ***Stock photo used by Ernie Hudson at convention appearances **August ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters II ***Chapter Five ****When Peter is standing in front of Dana's bookshelves **September ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Topps Ghostbusters II Trading Cards Buyback Card #2 (flipped horizontal) **October ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters ***Chapter Seven ***Around the 20:38 mark ****When Peter is looking down at the Cadillac in disbelief at the cost and list of repairs needed **The Ghostbusters arcade is visible. *Page 21 **Tiamat alludes to Gozer and the Ghostbusters' escape from the Collectors' Limbo at the start of Volume 2. References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersVolume2Issue11CoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersVol2Issue11Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents